


More Monsters And Mana

by shirosaclone



Series: Of Monsters And Mana [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Dungeons and Dragons, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Lance (Voltron), or Monsters and Mana ig, pining fools, since voltron wont give it to us i will, the cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirosaclone/pseuds/shirosaclone
Summary: One of many oneshots on Keith and Lance’s DnD adventures!





	More Monsters And Mana

Lance hated the area. But Coran had insisted they play there for a set of new challenges and that it would be fun. So Lance had shrugged and agreed. Peering at the holographic map on the table, he could see desert stretching in every direction, dotted with a few watering holes. Lance groaned as he peered at his character sheet. Who was he going to be now?

“Lance,” He looked up to see Keith, waiting for him to create his character. He knew his tone; _Stop complaining._

“Shut it, Mullet, this is hard. I have an attachment to the stealthy ninja.”

Keith raised an eyebrow at him, smirking, “Be creative. ‘Dazzle me.’” He made air quotations to poke fun at what Lance had said to him before. Lance blushed, relieved that the room was dark so he wouldn’t be exposed to both him and Coran, who was sorting out the figurines and other small game trinkets. He also felt relieved because otherwise Coran would have been biting his head off to choose faster.

“Alright, since you’ve gotten the hand of this pretty fast, you can go ahead and start us off Keith. Who are YOU playing?”

“Akira is going to be a dwarf this time. His clan is threatening to evoke him of his title because of a fight he got into with the higher dwarf leaders. To redeem himself he’s decided to flee, refusing to return until he brings back enough treasure to please the clan and ensure their forgiveness. He’s heard of the hidden treasure in the Phelexian Desert and he’s going after it.”

Lance grinned. He was impressed. He knew Keith had been enjoying the game more than he let on, and thinking of stories helped not only have fun but act as a brain teaser. At least then Lance knew Keith felt he wasn’t completely wasting time while having fun, though Lance was trying to convince him having fun period isn’t a total waste. But Keith had been rambling, smiling softly at his character sheet without realizing, and Lance’s heart thumped watching him. Maybe he can have fun.

“Keith, I love the guy already,” He nodded, confused when Keith smiled then turned his head away from him, “And you gave me an idea on how to finish up my own character.”

“Who is it?”

“Pike is an elf, having grown up in the desert at an oasis, living in its trees and bushes. He’s abandoned the oasis to help find the treasure Akira is looking after. He also wants to offer it to the Sun Goddess to ensure the oasis springs stay hydrated.”

“Heh, I like him,” Keith strummed his fingers on the table, “Kinda sucks that he’s much ta-“

“DON’T TOUCH THE TABLE WHILE I MODULATE THE NEW MAP.” Coran yelled, causing Keith to jump, his eyes widened in surprise. Lance snickered. Even in the darkness, Keith’s eyes seemed to shimmer under his bangs, a soft violet. _The heck? How can he just be like that?_

“Alright, let’s start.” Coran grinned as the map became more detailed and bright, their characters plopping into the desert.

“You ready, Mullet?”

“Born ready.”

**In Game**

_Akira sighed. He had found the oasis after days of traveling and he was grateful he did considering his water supply was so low. Through a circular ring of trees and bushes, a small lake stood glistening in the sun. He had only crouched by the lake before a voice yelled into his ear, saying “WHATCHA DOING?”  
Akira had thrown his spear at him on impulse but Pike had swiftly dodged it, snickering as he backed up under the shade of a tree._

_“Hey! What’s your problem?” He had growled. His face softened as Pike grinned at him from the tree he was positioned at. Akira shot to his feet, really looking at the guy. Lean, in clothes colored a reddish brown, simple rings on his fingers, Pike was smirking at him and scanning him too._

_“What’s yours? Last I checked, this is my home, and you’re kinda intruding.”_

_“I’m looking for treasure.”_

_“The rumored ones in this desert? No way, me too! I moved from another oasis to look. But I-“_

_“Good to know, but why are you telling me this?”_

_“Because, silly,” Pike walked over to him, ridiculously confident considering Akira had thrown a spear at him a minute ago, “I can help you find it.”_

_Pulling Akira’s spear from seemingly nowhere, Pike crouched by the water, filling up his own water supply._

_“You don’t seem afraid of me.”_

_“Yea, because if I crouch I can see you at eye level, shorty.”_

“I’m not that short!”

“Keith, tell that to the 6 you rolled when you wanted to randomly generate your height, as a dwarf.”

“You exaggerate.”

“Well yea, you’re way shorter than me and I’m obviously gonna take advantage of that.”

_Akira grunted, ready to kick the guy into the lake._

_“I found a clue when I arrived here, like, ten moons ago?” He pulled out a roll of parchment, waving it with his free hand, “It’s got the drawing of a squiggly line and an arrow underneath it pointing downwards. Then there’s coordinates. I’ve been following that, but the symbols? No clue what it could mean so far.”_

_Akira watched him flip the satchel holding his water container shut, and then wash his face. Symbols? What could they mean?_

_“We need to crack it. The fate of a life worth living is at stake here for me!”_

_“Noted. Hey, aren’t you baking in that armor?”_

_Akira growled, but shrugged. He had just been dealing with it so far._

_“It’s not that hot.”_

_Pike stared at him from where he was crouched by the lake, deadpan. He wasn’t buying it and Akira knew it._

_“Are you really saying that right now?”_

_“It isn’t!”_

_“Is to!”_

_Akira stormed up to him, his patience gone, shoving him back with every word, “Is! Not!”_

_“Is-Hnnk!” Pike suddenly fell from his vision, stumbling and arms swaying as he toppled into the lake. Akira would have laughed if Pike hadn’t grabbed him and taken him down with him. Together they flew into the lake, splashing water everywhere. The water was shallow enough that Akira could stand up and angrily splash Pike in the face as he resurfaced. He coughed, shimmering in the sunlight, the water reflecting off his skin to make him sparkle._

_“You need to relax, what the heck?!” Pike splashed him, annoyed._

_“You tried me!”_

_“Oh yea, try this!” Pike splashed him again, and the lake churned as the boys had a small water fight right there in the oasis._

**Out of Game**

“Man, we really don’t like each other this time.” Keith watched their players splash in the water.

“I like to think there’s hidden affection in there somewhere,” Lance piped in, leaning close to Keith so they could watch their players try to dunk the other, “You’re a pretty angry guy Keith, more than usual. I mean, what the heck? You pushed me in the lake.”

“I was trying to stay in character.” Keith sounded defensive, but also apologetic. Lance found himself smirking.

“You’re having fun.”

He turned to Keith, who rolled his eyes.

“Maybe.”

They watched Akira dunk Pike’s head in the water. Lance yelped in protest, grabbing the dice to get him out of there, and he heard Keith chuckle as his angry dwarf chased him around the lake. Lance watched Keith’s character scamper across the oasis; he gave his character an undercut, in thick armor which helped Pike run away from him, and a soft scar across his eye, similar to Pike’s. Coated in water, his hair slicked back out of his face, Lance could imagine how Keith would look in that position, and that image made his heart beat even faster. But then Akira started catching up and both him and Keith were occupied with yelling at the dice as it rolled.

“Come on, run buddy!”

“Kick his ass!”

“Keith?!” They looked at each other before chuckling.

“They might as well stay in the lake at this rate, they’re not going anyw-” Lance stopped. _The lake._

“Lance.” He knew that look. Keith got his idea too. He was staring at him, placing his hand on his shoulder to get his attention, his eyes so wide and so soft and so pretty. They were leaning so close, grinning at each other, they could even k-

“Excellent!” Coran chirped in. Lance almost toppled off the couch in surprise since he had tunnel visioned so badly. Coran was clapping softly, beaming, “You’ve cracked it. Maybe get your characters on it? Because a brooding sandstorm is developing and it shows no sign of slowing.”

Lance tossed the dice to Keith, who caught them with one hand.

“Let’s do it.”

**In Game**

_“The lake!!” Both Pike and Akira yelled at each other in unison. They were also both panting, Akira more-so for running around in that ridiculous armor just to chase Pike-_

“I was mad!”

“Yea and you tried to chase an elf around THEIR home. Smooth move.”

“Dumb dwarf temperament.”

_“It…” Akira panted, “It isn’t buried in the sand somewhere. It’s under the lake. A lake. Wherever these coordinates are.”_

_“Yea, and you should be glad I dropped it when you pushed me otherwise your only clue would have gotten washed away.” Pike growled at him. Akira felt a bit bad, but he couldn’t afford to waste time. He could see a sandstorm forming behind them as they packed and headed off to follow the coordinates. They had to go quick._

“No pressure, Lance, but if you roll a low number I’ll kill you.”

“Stop stressing me Keith, I can’t contr-HAAA! Take that sandstorm!”

_Both Pike and Akira had managed to stay ahead of the sandstorm. While it billowed behind them, they trudged ahead, miles of desert ahead of them. After hours of walking, they had found an abandoned camp, still dotted with merchandise. To the left was the main tent with multiple opened boxes, to their right were small unopened crates._

_“Huh, where is everyone?” Pike maneuvered the camp, collecting trinkets that seemed important, “Man this stuff is cool!”  
Akira walked around the main tent, picking up a set of throwing knives and grinning. They found mini treasure already._

_After a few minutes, Akira walked outside and spotted a crowd in the distance, getting closer quickly._

_“Pike??” Akira trotted to him and turned him with a hand on his shoulder to the hoard._

_“Quiznack.” Pike put his things down, fishing around his backpack. The hoard grew bigger. Akira could see they looked like goblins, but with brown skin that seemed to shift in the desert, causing them to blend. What really surprised him was what little noise they made. There were hundreds of them trampling closer by the second and yet he heard nothing. They would have been toast had he chosen not to look around while they rested. Pike, thankfully, seemed to know how to deal with the situation. But Akira wanted him to deal with it faster._

_“What is it? Pike? What are they?”_

_“Native mutated goblins of the desert. The Sun Goddess cursed them when their leader attempted to overthrow her, and now they’re as invisible as the dust. They wander the desert in a hoard and just, charge when they want to cover long distances-where is it?”_

_“If they’re like dust shouldn’t they be able to pass through us?”_

_The hoard was looming over them now. In mere minutes it would crush them. Outrunning them from any side seemed impossible. And yet there was the sound of intense wind, not trampling._

_“No they’re invisible like dust, not actually. Even if they were, it would be like getting blown over in a sandstorm. Either way I’d rather not find o-WHERE is it?!”_

“Lance.”

“Keith, I’ve got this.”

“You’ve got this.”

_“What are you looking for?”_

_“Here!” Pike yanked out what looked like a dark red cloak, wrapped it around himself and hugged Akira to wrap him in it too. Before he could protest, there was a WHOMP and they teleported to the opposite side of the stampede._

**Out of Game**

“Lance!” Keith flopped back on the sofa, letting out a long breath, “We did it.”

Coran blinked at them, entertained by their reactions. They had been yelling the entirety of the stampede closing in, and while Pike searched through his backpack. Akira being forced to do nothing but wait had Keith yelling even more than Lance, which surprised him.

“You guys need a drink, give me a minute.” Coran got up and trotted outside to the hallway, heading to the kitchen.

“I gotcha buddy,” Lance flopped next to Keith. They both chuckled, the high from the screaming slowly wearing off.

“Yea, you didn’t leave me.”

“Of course not. We’re like, an ultimate duo. Desert partners.”

He felt Keith lean on him, his side softly pushing against Lance’s body. He was soft, and so was his hair.

“What about us? Keith and Lance?” His tone was playful.

Lance awkwardly but slowly tilted his head to lean on Keith in response.

“Well, we’re in space, so I guess that makes us space ranger partners.”

“Space rangers. Cute.”

Lance was thankful to every being in the universe that Keith was tucked beneath him so he couldn’t see his face. He felt Keith’s weight lessen on him as he got up to stretch, which made him feel, off, but then Keith laid back towards the sofa with both his arms propped onto the top, watching him.

“This game may not be a complete waste of time.” He mumbled.

“Thanks for playing with me anyway, Keith.”

He saw Keith’s expression change. _Is he concerned? Why?_

“Lance,” Keith started, but before he could they both jumped as Coran walked back in, two glasses of water in his hand.

“I’m back! Drink up everyone, it’s about to get intense.”

“Haven’t we been through enough Coran?” Lance mumbled as he drank the entire glass. Huh. Who knew he was this dehydrated.

“Nope! But I’m glad you guys are enjoying the game, it reminds me of when I was younger.”

“I’m glad you play with us Coran. You’re pretty creative.”

Coran beamed, picking up his Game Master sheets.

“Thanks, you two. Now let’s get this show on the road again.”

**In Game**

_“We made it!” Pike whispered, watching the hoard with Akira as they faded into the distance. He could hear the havoc they wrecked on the camp they found, and when they finished with it, Akira could hardly see it, all just crushed debris. They had spawned a few meters behind the hoard, and stayed quiet until they were far enough. Pike’s arms were still around him, and he shook them off, oddly upset he did so._

_Akira looked around. Empty desert stretched for miles, the hot sun beaming down on their faces. Both were already sweating bucketfuls, but if night set and they were in the open, it would be even worse. He turned around. To his far right, he could see a small dot of blue._

_“Pike, I think that’s an oasis. I think it’s our oasis.”_

_Pike peered over, scanning the parchment. “I think this is it too pal!”_

_In a few hours, they had trotted their way to the oasis, its trees tall and lined in a ring around the small lake, peacefully sitting in the center, just like the previous oasis where Akira had found Pike. The sun had slowly started setting._

_“So, how do we get under there?” Akira waded in. He could stand here! How could there be treasure here?_

_“Maybe there’s a secret lever here somewhere.” Pike walked around the edge of the lake, peering at the trees while Akira kicked around the lake bed._

_“This is wasting time!”_

_“Akira, relax. Maybe you just have to knock.” Pike demonstrated by knocking on a random tree. A few seconds passed. Then the lake began to rumble. Akira yelled as the floor of the lake split open and he fell through it._

_“AKIRA?!” He could hear Pike’s yells from above him as fell into a smaller pool. He could hear Pike shout in happiness before hearing a WHOMP as he appeared next to him. He was grinning at his soaked figure in the water._

_“Not a single word.” Akira mumbled, annoyed as he got up and shook his head, sending water droplets flying. He heard Pike gasp._

_“This is it.”_

_The room was a giant tavern. Treasure dotted the walls, the floors, and although there was no light, the gold practically stood out with all its shimmering._

_“We did it!” Akira watched Pike as he ran around, his hair flopping around his face as he picked up jewels and rubies. He couldn’t help but laugh. He can restore his clan’s honor now!_

_After glorious minutes of looting and less glorious minutes climbing out of the hole, Akira helped Pike out and turned to see the oasis covered in ogres. Many of them. All dressed up in battle armor. Were they sent here by a Lord?_

_One stood forward and said “Thanks for the free ride.”  
Ugh, had they been looking for the treasure on the Lord’s behalf and found it through sheer luck? How unfair was that. There was no way he was giving up all that treasure to a Lord._

_He heard Pike unsheathe a dagger, and wink at him._

_Akira grinned._

_“You want to get to the treasure? You’ve gotta get through us first.”_

_The ogres lumbered forward. There was a clash of shields with knives, Akira charging head first into the group and chucking a throwing knife right through a weak link in their armor. He saw Pike beside him, hopping from enemy to enemy, climbing around them and smacking them with his dagger until he found their weak link and hit them._

“Told you! Stealthy, that’s me.”

“Focus!”

_“Pike, the treasure!” Akira was swarmed. He heard Pike yell. He turned towards the direction of his voice and saw his long limbs flailing, pointing to the horizon behind them. He knew what he was talking about. Grabbing Pike, he lunged into the hole, dodging spears left and right. He passed the tree Pike realized was the switch, and smashed it with his throwing knives, leaping into the now closing lake. He heard the stomping of the ogres ahead, yelling into the hole. He knew it would be a matter of time before they found the lever through smashing everything in the process of searching for an opening._

_Then the real rumbling began. The earth shook. Akira could hear the wind through the thin slits of the lake’s closed hole in the roof.. The cursed goblins had arrived. The angered yelling turned to panic as the stampede clashed, and Akira and Pike just sat in the pool, in awe. After several minutes, the clashing and yelling subsided, mainly because whoever was left had the right mind to flee. Akira grinned, and turned to Pike._

_“We did it. We do make a good team.”_

**Out of Game**

“We won?! No way!” Lance practically shot out of his seat to do a small victory fist pump in the air. Him and Keith had been rambling and nervous throughout the entire fight scene, clinging to each others jackets. So when Lance shot up, Keith practically toppled off the couch because of the force of being ripped off of him.

“Sorry buddy!”

“No no, it’s okay.” Keith sat up. He was smiling. Lance loved it when he smiled, because his whole face lit up with it, his eyes sparkled even more than they normally would. And the fact he had been smiling often during this round of Monsters and Mana made his heart happy.

“Congrats, boys, you’ve won this time,” Coran fixed his jacket, a proud look on his face, “But the battle has just begun. Nothing ever truly ends in Monsters and Mana.” He said in a serious tone. Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Thanks Coran, we’ll see you next week?”

“You got it.” He winked, packing up the set.

Keith stood up and grabbed Lance’s hand, giving him a minor heart attack, before leading him outside. His fingers were soft.

“Thanks for showing me the game. Now, round 2 of races?”

Lance couldn’t even respond as Keith bolted down the hallway, yelling “I WIN!” as he ran. _I guess he can have fun_ , Lance thought as he raced after him, not really minding that he would lose.


End file.
